


Love Is Blind

by Alcynder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blind Character, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcynder/pseuds/Alcynder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in a dark world of abuse Adien finally gets away and finds the first semblance of happiness, the first light he's ever had in his life. When the darkness descends again will it finally break him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first story. Its betaed so i hope it will be better. TY for reading

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

 

At the edge of city limits of a small town sits an everyday American small white house surrounded by a typical white picket fence Inside was dimly lit in the darkness of the night and the quietness of the TV was the only sound inside. Up the stairs in one of the rooms was a teenage boy by the name of Adien with long shoulder length black hair. His thin frame held a few bruises, new and old, along with cuts. His long fingered hand slowly reaches forward and feels along the wall to find his dresser, his clear blue eyes blinking every once in a while. He eventually finds what he was searching for and smiles. He carefully feels for his night clothes and gets dressed. He then slowly feels his way out of his room and down the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb his father. 

Josiah was in living room watching some game that was pissing him off more by the minute when he heard the floor board squeak. The wry smile that spread on his lips would have been chilling to anyone who would have seen it. The squeak meant that Adien was coming downstairs. Most likely to try to creep into the kitchen to finish the meal he hadn't earlier.

He couldn't help it, those sweet pink lips opening and closing on that spoon had sparked the blood to shoot straight to Josiah's cock. All he could think of watching the young man eat was how those lips felt when they were wrapped around him, sucking while those scared blue eyes cautiously looked up for a tiny bit of approval. How that throat looking while swallowing down the come. Just thinking of it put Josiah right in the mood again and since the game was a wash out anyway he got up and made his way to the kitchen as soon as he knew Adien had had enough time to get there and get his forgotten bowl of soup from the refrigerator. Inside the kitchen Adien was gripping tightly onto the bowl of cold soup with one hand and the other slowly felt for the microwave that was nearby. Once he found it he pushes the button to open it before carefully placing the bowl inside. After making sure it was in, Adien closed the door and pressed the buttons he knew from memory to heat the soup. Once he was sure it was going from the sound, Adien backed away carefully to wait out the few minutes.

Shutting the television off he walked carefully into the hall to hear the microwave. For a minute Josiah thought about letting the boy eat and go to bed and he probably would have if it weren't for the fact that he was bored. Television didn't have the pull to take his mind off of the boy's young lithe body as it struggled beneath him. The games he played with his son were much more fun than any of the games the stations televised anyway. This was a fun game of hide and seek in the dark. Listening to the small movements the boy made as he heated his dinner, Josiah decided he would wait until Aiden was creeping back to his room before he played his part of the game. He may even let him finish his dinner this time. He was getting a little thin and he couldn't have anyone think he was underfed. He didn't want anyone interfering.

Adien, unaware Josiah was outside the kitchen, continues to wait for the quiet 'beep' of the microwave. He wraps his small arms around his thin waist and shivers from the cold kitchen. After a minute more of waiting, the microwave beeped and Adien walked carefully over to it. Adien carefully opens it and grabs the warm bowl and pulls it out. After closing the door, he moves his hand down to the spoons and grabs one. Adien turns carefully and slowly makes his way out of the kitchen quietly, no longer hearing the sound of the TV but thinking nothing of it. He slowly and carefully makes his way up the stairs to his room and goes to sit on the edge of his bed before starting to eat slowly.

Stepping out of the shadows where he'd been watching his son's progress up the stairs Josiah finally started walking up, placing each step as to not make a sound. Outside of the room he could hear the scrape of the metal spoon on the glass bowl as Aiden ate and didn't step into the room until he was sure at least most of the soup was gone.

"What did I say about eating in your room?"

Adien jumps at hearing his voice and grips tightly onto the cooling bowl, shaking slightly. He sets the bowl on his lap and lowers his head a little. "Not to do it. But...but I was hungry."

Josiah advanced into the room and over to his son, standing in front of him. "What happens when you break my rules boy?"

Adien flinches and moves back slightly gripping tighter at the bowl. He looks down at his lap and bites his lip.

"I...I can go back down if it would make you happier."

Josiah emits a low chuckle then takes the bowl, sets in on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed not far from Aiden.

"It's too late for that. The rule has already been broken. What happens now Adien? What happens when you make Daddy mad?"

Adien whimpers a little as he felt the bed dip down with the extra weight.

"Punishment of your choosing."

"Take down your pants and lay over my lap son. No crying this time, you are almost a man now. Take it like a man."

Adien shakes slightly but stands up carefully. He moves his hands up to his waist and pulls down his pants, shaking more. He bites the inside of his lip before moving over to him and laying across his large lap.

Josiah pulls down the underwear and looks over the small round cheeks quivering in fright and inhales a big breath before he rubs his callused hand over one gently. "Are you ready?"

Adien flinches again when his hand touches him. He closes his eyes and nods slightly still shaking. The first smack stung his hand, the red mark he left already bright against the light skin. Another came quickly and stung almost as much. He felt his cock straining at his pants as he roughly disciplined his son but he would take care of it soon enough. The punishment had to come before the pleasure.  
Adien bites down harder on his lip at every hit. He sniffs a little as he felt his tears starting to form under his tightly closed eyes, refusing to let them fall. After he felt his father's cock harden under him he whimpers a little and moves slightly, wanting to get away. After five more swats Josiah rubbed his hand over the slightly raised welts and smiled before fixing his face into a stern composure and taking his hand away. His cock is so hard he can't stand it but he didn't want to rush into the sweet prize waiting there between those scarlet cheeks. Even with the spanking Adien wasn't quite ready. He wanted to hear the boy cry. When his son cried it did something to him, satisfied him on a deep level.

"Why can't you just be a good boy? I try to teach you but you never seem to learn. Should I keep spanking you or do you think it stuck this time?"

Adien sniffs again and shakes his head, not wanting more of the stinging pain. "I..I won't do it anymore."

"Good boy. Do you want Daddy to make you feel better? You want that don't you son? To let Daddy touch you and make you feel good?"

Adien opens his eye, the starting of tears showing. He nods slightly wanting Josiah to be happy with him again. "Y..yes."

"Then lay on the bed and show me how good you can be. Show Daddy how much you want to be a good boy and do what you're told."

Josiah watched the boy comply and felt his mouth watering at the sight of him laying there, his body ready for use, his tears rolling out of the side of his eyes. His hands went to the button of his pants and he slowly opened his fly before pushing his pants down his muscular legs. His cock stood up and bounced against his stomach as he moved, crawling over Adien and kissing the tear stained cheeks as his hand ran up under Adien's pajama top to find his tiny nipple.

"Good boy. My good boy. All mine…"

Adien nods faintly and goes to the middle of his small bed as the tears finally fall. He closes his eyes once more once he heard the sound of the zipper. He jumps slightly once he felt the weight of Josiah come to rest over him. Adien breathes shakily once he felt his hands run under his shirt and the slight stinging pinch on his nipple. Adien smiles faintly at hearing the words.

"Yes. Always will be only...yours."


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

Chapter Two:

~.~.~

The first skim of his hand over the boy's cock made it start to stiffen. It was a nice sized cock for a 16 year old and the few times Josiah had sucked it, it had felt nice and weighty on his tongue. That was not on the menu for this night, however and he quickly moved past his cock and ran his fingers between his legs, to the crease of his ass. He teased his fingers there, stretching out the anticipation, as he was soon to stretch out the pretty little hole. He lifted his hand and sucked his own finger enough to wet it before he slipped it back into the crease and pushed at the entrance.

Adien flinched and blindly gripped onto his arm, never getting used to the feeling no matter how many times it happened. He turned his head away from Josiah's and moved his legs slightly apart giving him more access. Adien's leg brushed lightly against his father's cock making him freeze. Chuckling again Josiah pushed in his finger feeling his son's muscles tense around it before relaxing and slid in farther until his knuckle pressed against the rim. He watched Adien's face struggle with the feelings of having the finger inside of him and precum leaked generously from his cock, sliding down the shaft making him ready to push in. He opened Adien's leg more and kneeled between them fingering his son a little more pushing in the second finger and groaning as the muscles squeezed around them. Just knowing those same muscles would soon be milking his cock was almost more than he could stand. It was so hard sometimes to hold back from shoving in all at once without preparing him, but the torture of the wait was almost as delicious, watching his son mentally prepare as he physically readied him. Adien lets his legs be moved further apart before he suddenly gripped at the sheets of his bed as more was added, tightening even further around his fingers. He breathed deeply and let his mind wonder off yet willing his body react. Josiah could no longer wait and took his fingers out, stroking his cock a few times while he looked down on Adien. Those lips parting, the small breaths were so fucking beautiful. The whole package was beautiful and as he set the tip of his cock at Adien's entrance he closed his eyes before he pushed in, wanting all of his concentration on the feeling. Adien whimpers in slight pain, biting down hard on his lip. He tightens more around Josiah's cock before trying to relax around it, knowing it would hurt much worse if he were tense. He opens his eyes slowly and looks ahead of him feeling even more tears fall down his face.

"That's it baby open up for me. Mm you like that don't you Adien?"

Adien turned his head to look up at his father and smiled up at him "Y-yes. It feels so good."

As Josiah pushed in deeper his lips brushed over Adien's soft skin, licking over the pulse on his throat, the quick drumming of it telling of the boy's fear and excitement. Once Josiah's balls were pressed up tight to Adien's ass he groaned deep, sucked in Adien's bottom lip and nipped at it before pulling out and beginning to thrust in fast deep strokes. Watching the boy's lips part more as his breath came faster was the most arousing sight in the world to Josiah, and he wished Adien could see himself, could see how erotic he looked while he was being fucked, but he got to enjoy the sight and he watched every breath and luxuriated in every whimper. Adien gripped at his sheets and tightened around Josiah's every thrust, his breathing hitching slightly every now and then. When he was kissed he kissed back slowly. Adien's leg moved slightly up Josiah's leg as he tried to move with him wanting it to end. When Josiah came he groaned out into the boy's neck, his body jerking with the intense orgasm. He'd never felt anything like the boy wrapped so tight around him, and as he pulled out he thumbed over Adien's hole to catch some of the seed and slipped it into Adien's mouth.

"Go clean up now son. I'd finish you off but the old man's tired tonight. Maybe I'll be sweet and let you jack off for me in the morning hm?"

Adien pulls his head away slightly but nods shakily "O..okay. Can...I finish eating after I clean up?"

"Sure but in the kitchen and do up your dishes."

Josiah finished zipping his fly and walked out to go to his bedroom. He had a long day coming up and he was beat. Fucking Adien always relaxed him. Sometimes it was the only thing that would. As he slipped into the covers after changing into his pajamas he smiled hearing his son making his way down the hall. Adien carefully made his way back down the hall with the now cold bowl. He counted from his door till he reaches the bathroom and shuts the door. He set the bowl down and gets the water to the shower ready and stepped inside carefully. He washed himself thoroughly before getting out and drying off. He cleaned up grabbing the bowl before heading downstairs to the kitchen. After reheating and eating the rest of the soup, Adien headed upstairs and climbed into bed, falling asleep.

Oooooooo

In the morning Josiah didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay in the quiet of the house but he had to. He was presiding over a big case and he'd read document after document to get through the attorney's bullshit before they had a chance to present their opening arguments. He showered quickly and dressed in one of his best Armani suits before heading downstairs to make sure Adien was up and ready for his daily chores. As expected Adien was in the kitchen waiting to be told what he had to do for the day. He was so obedient and it made Josiah's heart swell just looking at him.

"Good morning boy. Did you sleep well?"

Adien looked over towards the voice from his spot. He swallowed before nodding his head fidgeting slightly "Yes. I did," he said smiling a little, "Did you?"

The smile spread across Josiah's face remembering the previous night. "I slept like a baby." He went to his son and kissed the top of his head. "I don't have time to watch you please yourself. You can do it once today if you wish but only once. I want you ready for me when I get home tonight." He stepped away and grabbed a banana from the counter. "Remember no phone, no answering the door for anyone. Anything can happen when I'm not here to protect you. I'm the only one who can keep you safe Adien, don't forget that son."

Adien nodded, "I won't. I know you are the only one to keep me safe."

"That's my good boy." Josiah took a bite of the banana and headed out the back door. "I'll be back tonight. I'll bring dinner." Without waiting for a response, he left his son alone in the house and headed to the courthouse.

Adien released the breath he didn't know he was holding before slowly getting to work. He headed up the stairs to get all of the dirty clothes together and back downstairs with the basket. After putting dirty clothes in the laundry, he started cleaning each room separately. After a few hours he went into the living room to clean. He got the sweeper and got to work once more. After a few minutes of cleaning, he grew tired of the quietness. He moved carefully over to the couch and felt for the remote to turn the TV on. He felt for the power button before pressing it, smiling once there was sound. He set it back down before getting back to work. As he cleaned, he listened to the news (as that was what was on previous). After a few minutes, he backed up slowly only to bump into a new table with valuables on it, knocking it over and shattering most everything on it. Adien gasped and turned around, accidently knocking into the TV breaking the screen. He whimpered, tears slowly start to form running down his face. He dropped the handle and backed away before running.

ooooooooo

The Attorneys were going to work him on this case. They were already slamming him with motions and objections and keeping him on his toes. He was tired as hell and in a foul mood but the long drive home helped calm him some. He was thinking it would be a perfect time to get home to his son and have some playtime. He stopped at the diner and had them cook up a couple of steaks and potatoes to take home. There was no way he wanted to cook. He got a coke for Adien then stopped once more to the liquor store for a bottle of Maker's Mark. He deserved a fucking drink and if Adien didn't like it then he could fuck off. He was the one putting the roof over their heads and if he needed a drink he would have it. Once he finally pulled in he grabbed the bag with the food and the other with the bottle and took his briefcase out of the back. He thought for a minute to call Adien to come to the door to help carry some of it but it would take the boy forever to get there and he was in no mood to wait around. Most of the time his son's disability was an advantage for him. It kept his son in need of him and easy to use as he liked but sometimes it was just a pain in the neck. Once he got in the front door he saw the floor of broken glass and added to the mess by dropping the bags, the thin plastic splitting, the Styrofoam container the food was in opening and spilling out. The only thing to survive was the bottle.

He felt his face flush with heat as his hands curled into fists. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. The little fuck had better hope someone broke in and killed him. "Adien! What the fuck did you do!?"

Adien jumped from his hiding spot in his room and whimpered, pushing himself further against the wall. He curled tightly around himself, wrapping his arms around his waist, his dry and red face now filling up with more tears. Josiah pushed open every door in the house on his way to the stairs and once there he took them two at a time.

"Adien come out here now or it'll be worse on you!"

He didn't wait for Adien to come out going to his son's bedroom and kicking the door open. Once he saw his son against the wall his rage doubled. Up until that moment he still thought that maybe someone had broke in but seeing the fear on Adien's face he knew the boy had done the damage himself. Adien jumped as his door was thrown open and he gripped at his shirt. He breathed shakily but slowly stood up, staying against the wall as close as he could.

"What the fuck did you do? Did you do it on purpose Adien?"

Adien whimpered and shook his head "No...I..I didn't know the table was there...I..I'm sorry."

"You're going to be little boy. 16 years old and still breaking shit like a little kid. Do you know how much those things cost? Oh of course you don't because you've had things handed to you your whole life."

Josiah advanced on Adien, grabbed him by the front of the shirt dragging him from the wall and slapped him hard across the face. Adien stumbled forward as he was grabbed and cried out as he was slapped. His head was jerked to the side from the force of the hit. He lifted his hand to his now stinging cheek and breathed shakily.

"I think you need to feel my belt. It's been awhile. I'm very disappointed in you."

Josiah let Adien fall from his grip and started to take off his belt as he listened to Adien's small whimpers. The sounds were so like the ones he made when he was fucking the boy he started to get hard. Later he told himself. Later he would fuck the boy but for now he had to hear the lick of the leather across that ass. Adien's eyes widen but backed away before thinking quickly. He thinks of how big Josiah felt and, knowing he was right in front of him. He took a deep breath before quickly running around him and out of his room. Adien ran quickly to one of the few rooms he knew had a lock, the bathroom. He stumbled inside and felt for the lock shakily and locked the door. Just as Josiah got his belt through the last loop Adien ran and it surprised Josiah so much he was frozen to the spot. His son rarely if ever flat out defied him. Josiah's mouth twitched with a smile. He was happy that the boy was showing some backbone. Of course he would beat it out of him but it was nice to see occasionally. Kept things interesting.

"Okay son, if you want to make this harder on yourself it's your choice."

He knew where the boy was and he walked slowly there, wanting to prolong the anticipation for the boy. For himself as well. There was no grander prize than one you had to put some effort into. It would make the beating that much sweeter and the fucking later that much more delicious. He stopped outside of the door and rapped his knuckles against the wood lightly.

"Adien, come on out now. Make it easier on yourself. You want to sit down this week don't you?"

Adien breathed heavily and shakily. He backed away from the door, too scared to move towards the door. "I didn't...mean to."

"That isn't good enough anymore."

Josiah reached into his pants pocket and took out his keys. The skeleton key for the house hung among the keys for his car and offices. He jingled them tauntingly. "Come out on your own or I come in after you."

Adien bit his lip thinking that either way it wouldn't end well. He whimpers before going to the door and unlocking it quietly and opening it.

"My bedroom now." Josiah headed down the hall not waiting for his son, knowing the boy would follow. Once they were both inside he instructed his son. "Take off your clothes and lay over the bed. I'm going to whip the skin off of you and maybe then I'll whip you more. Clumsy fucking brat."

Adien shook but slowly removed all of his clothes. He then slowly walked over to the bed and lays face down. He tenses under his gaze and closes his eyes.

Oooooooo

When he was good and drunk he headed back up the stairs stopping for a moment in Adien's doorway and once he saw the boy was in bed asleep he stumbled down the hallway smiling at the thought of what he'd done to the boy. Fear was a great sex aide as far as he was concerned. Adien was never tighter or more responsive than when he was afraid. It had been one great fuck.  
When it was over and he'd sent his son to his own room, Josiah had found where the bottle had fallen and started in on it. It was half empty when Josiah finally put the cork back in and he passed the spilled food reminding himself to have Adien clean it up in the morning.

Sleep came almost immediately to him, the cool pillow under his head letting him drift off into a deep alcohol induced slumber. Adien opened his tired and red eyes once he heard his father's door shut. He counted for two minutes, before quietly getting up, flinching at the sharp pains all over his back. He took a deep shuddering breath before standing and walking over to his dresser. He felt for his baggiest clothes before putting them on, flinching every once in awhile. Once he was sure everything was okay and in place, he counted another minute before opening his door. He listened carefully in case Josiah wasn't asleep. He closed his eyes for a brief second before feeling his way to the stairs. Once downstairs, Adien carefully made his way to the door. He knelt down despite the pain, and felt for his shoes. He got them on before quietly opening the door and breathing the night air deeply and smiled before walking outside for the first time. He shut the door behind him and carefully walked down the street. After walking for a few minutes, he suddenly ran into a large body making him stumble back and fall on his sore and cut up back.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

When AJ Delton went to the Marcus farm for the third time is as many days, he was ready to kill Darryl Marcus. He had helped his prize horse Cinnamon many times for colic and told Darryl over and over how to keep the horse from developing it but the man would not listen.It was late, probably midnight but he didn't feel like getting his phone out for fear the minute he touched it the thing would go off with another emergency. It wasn't that he hated his job. Being a large animal vet was all AJ had wanted to do since he was a kid. He loved working with the animals it was the people he could do without. He'd barely left the farm and made it a half mile down the road when his tire blew. He heard the noise, felt the pull of his truck to the left. He refused to believe he could have that kind of bad luck after the night he'd already had until he actually got out of the car and looked Sure enough, it was gone. Just strips of rubber around the rim.

 

"Great! Just wonderful!" 

Well it wasn't like he had anyone to go home to anyone except Casper, his white border collie and Mr. Tibbs his cat. His boyfriend had left months ago and since then he'd decided he was better off living with no one but animals. He just finished changing when he noticed the stars. There were so many it was like the sky was painted with glitter. He leaned back on his hands as he sat on the curb and just stared. After what seemed like hours he got up and started to head toward the tailgate with the jack and blown tire when someone ran right into him.

Adien bit his lip to bite back the pain he felt all at once. He got up and turned his head slightly "I...I'm so sorry."

AJ sees the young man and tries to help him up but he is not fast enough. The wince of pain he saw on the boy's face made him think he'd hurt him. When he saw the white cane on the sidewalk he felt two inches tall. He'd just knocked over a blind boy!

"No! I'm the one who is sorry! I never watch where I'm going! Let me help you."

Adien swallowed at the new voice, knowing he was safe again. "I...it was my fault. I should have paid more attention."

AJ kept his first response to himself "how the hell could you you're blind!" but said instead. "Listen you're hurt. Let me give you a ride huh? I can't just leave you out here in the middle of the night after I hurt you."

Adien's eyes widened. "You..you didn't hurt me. Not badly at least. But thank you."

AJ wasn't buying it. He could not, and would not leave him like that. "Come on. Let me give you a lift. I'm AJ Delton. Dr. AJ Delton."

So he didn't specify vet doctor but he had to make this obviously scared and hurt kid at ease enough to let him help.

Adien fidgeted slightly before nodding his head "Okay. But I have nowhere to go."

What the hell? "Okay well for now let's go back to my office and check you out. I can clean up any wounds you may have and then we can figure it out alright?"

Adien nods faintly "Okay. Thank you."

AJ helped the boy into the truck and saw him wince again when AJ's hand brushed over his lower back. AJ knew the fall could not have hurt him that badly. Something else was going on. He got into the truck after putting the jack and tire in the back and started the it.

"So what do I call you?"

Adien smiled slightly and looked over towards the sound of AJ's voice "Oh...right. My name is Adien."

"That's a great name. I'm AJ, short for Angelo Jacob. You can understand why I like AJ better." AJ laughed hoping to get another smile from Adien. His smile could make the birds fall out of the sky it was so amazingly beautiful. Great AJ drool over the blind homeless kid! Great!

Adien smiled more "I kind of like them both."

That smile! AJ tried to keep his eyes on the road before he killed them both but it was getting very hard to drag his eyes off of Adien. Those soft big blue eyes and sweet smile went straight inside of him and made his heart beat faster. He had a full on argument with himself over it on the way to his home/office. He was obviously under 18, he was hurt and he was scared. Now here he was in a stranger's truck and the stranger was ready to fall on his knees asking for his heart! What an ass.

"Well I'm glad Adien. If you don't mind me asking, and please take no offense, but with your being blind and all, what the hell are you doing way out here in the middle of the night? Don't you have any friends or family?"

Adien frowns "I..my dad...is away on a trip. I don't have friends. I didn't know what time it was."

"Well I hope you don't mind me saying so but if your dad left you to fend for yourself he's an ass. Not saying you can't take care of yourself. If you want to, I have an extra room. I mean, well, you don't know me, but I swear I'm a pretty good guy. My pets like me so how bad can I be?"

Adien nodded slightly "That would help. But...I don't want to bother."

Bother? "Um, no of course it wouldn't be a bother. You seem like a nice person to be around. You don't get wild and crazy and trash the rooms you stay in like a rock star right?"

Adien blushed and looked down at his lap "No. Of course not."

There was something so mysterious about this young man. Something so sad under the shyness. "Well good then it's settled. You hang with me here for a few days and listen to my terrible jokes and eat my less than edible food and keep me and my pets company."

AJ pulled into his driveway then and got out before Adien could argue. He went around and opened the door for Adien. Again when he got out AJ saw the look of pain cross over his face. He hadn't sat comfortably in the truck either. There was something very wrong and he intended to find out what the hell was going on. He led Adien into the house then down the hall to the back entrance of his office. There were three rooms there for the animals but he kept them sterile and took Adien into the first room, putting his hand on the exam table.

"Go ahead, hop up there and take off your shirt. Let's see what my clumsiness did to you hmm?"

Adien followed AJ nervously. Once they stopped he listened and carefully felt for the table before getting up on it. He shook slightly at the next part. He took a deep breath before pulling off his shirt slowly and setting it in his small lap while lowering his head. Once the shirt was off, it revealed his less horrible bruises and his skinny upper body. As Adien took his shirt off AJ turned around and washed his hands. When he turned back around he had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning out in shock. The boy was pale, too thin, much too thin, and there were at least a dozen small fading bruises all over chest. He tried to compose himself so he wouldn't sound as horrified as he felt.

"Alright then, let's get a look at your back. I'm going around the table." He walked around and once he got to see Adien's back he nearly bent over in pain. There were mean red welts and cuts crisscrossing all over his back along with, deep bruises and scabs. There was no way this came from the fall onto the sidewalk. Someone had purposely beaten him.

"Adien who did this to you?" 

Adien squirmed and flinched at the question "I...it was.." He breathed shakily remembering what he was told "Just a jealous ex."

AJ stared at the back of his head and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "An ex? Who…King Kong? We need to call the police Adien."

Adien's eyes widened and quickly turned to look at AJ trying not to flinch from the movement. "No...please."

"No? Adien you've been beaten like, well, I've never even seen an animal beaten like this and I've seen abused animals all my life. Whoever your ex is, he or she could have killed you! Please I have to call someone! Let me call your father then, I'm sure he'll come back-"

Adien shook and wrapped his arms around himself as tears welled up in his eyes "I...Don't tell anyone."

AJ got the picture loud and clear. "It was your father. The son of a bitch should rot in jail Adien!" AJ saw how afraid he was. He got the saline and gauze and started cleaning the wounds. As he went, trying to be as gentle as possible, his heart broke open for Adien. How could anyone hurt this sweet boy so badly? What could Adien ever do to deserve getting beaten? "Please answer me. Was it your father Adien? If it was I really should call the police, but I won't, at least not yet."

Adien wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming. He turned back around once AJ started on his back "It was my fault. I messed up and made him angry."

AJ wants to grab him by the bony shoulders and shake him. "Adien no one and I mean no one deserves to get beaten like this! Who the fuck does he think he is to beat you like this? I have half a mind to find him and beat him to show him how it feels!"

Adien closed his eyes "But...he doesn't even know I left."

AJ finished cleaning the area he could see but there were welts going under Adien's waistband. "Uh, I need to clean farther down. Can you take your pants down for me?"

Adien lifts his head before looking back at AJ with slight anger in his cloudy eyes "Why? You're just like him." He moved slightly towards the edge of the table, wanting down. 

AJ gently touched his arm stopping him. It wasn't just beatings. Oh god! "Adien, please, I need to clean these or they will get infected. I promise I'm not like him. I could never hurt you I promise."

Adien flinched at AJ's touch but stops. He lowered his head but nodded slightly "O..okay."

If ever there was a time in his life he hated human beings more he couldn't remember. As Adien took down his pants and AJ got a look as his buttocks and legs he felt like he would vomit. The only good thing about any of it was that Adien would not be able to see how bad the bruises and cuts were, but AJ was sure he felt them acutely with every move he made. He cleaned the areas as quickly and gently as he could, wincing himself every time he had to touch the cotton ball to Adien. It took everything he had inside of him not to gather the boy up into his arms and drag him to the cops. No matter what he was going to call them. No one should get away with something like that.

Once he was finished cleaning and bandaging Adien he handed him his clothes and helped him off of the table. "I'm going to clean up and then get your room ready. I'll be back for you in a few minutes alright?"

Adien got down with his help and took his clothes from AJ. He nods faintly before looking at where he thought AJ was. "My...my dad is a judge. I.. it wouldn't help anything."

AJ thought he could feign ignorance. "What wouldn't help anything?"

Adien smiled sadly "Calling the cops. He has tons of friends there. He brags all the time."

Adien was so tense he looked like he would shatter if AJ touched him. It tore at him to see someone so young and so…beautiful hurt this way.

"He's a judge? Damn it. Damn it!" At the second damn it Adien jumped and AJ calmed his tone. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Adien but the boy just wasn't up for it. That was obvious. "Alright then, I won't call anyone. Now at least. Are you hungry?"

Adien smiled faintly and nodded, "Very hungry."

Why did the fact he was also hungry piss him off more? "Okay let's go into the kitchen and see what we can whip up. I have to tell you though my cooking leaves a lot to be desired."  
AJ chuckled and had to work at the chuckle because he felt like doing anything but laugh. He had to try to make Adien feel comfortable though so he put on his best performance and led Adien into the kitchen which was nearly visibly shocked it was being used. Once he got Adien in the stool behind the island he opened the depressingly near empty refrigerator and then opened the freezer to find a frozen pizza and two packages of taquitos.

"How about we explore Mexico then fly over to Italy tonight?"

Adien swung his legs slightly as he sat on the stool with his hands in his lap. He tilted his head at hearing AJ "What do you mean?"

AJ closed his eyes. He had held up the boxes but forgot he was blind. "Oh, uh, well I have some taquitos and some frozen pizza. That is a junk food paradise unless you don't eat that stuff."

Adien blushes and nods "I've...I don't think I've ever had either of those before."

AJ's jaw dropped and he almost lost the pizza. "You've never had frozen pizza? Adien I may not wow you with my cooking but in my humble opinion there is no greater thing in life than a good frozen pizza. Let me dazzle you my good man."

Adien giggled a little and nodded happily "Dazzle away."

Oh, that giggle, it was like the angels were happy. The blue eyes so milky in their blindness brightened to something that beamed straight through his heart. "Alright! Let's get my first guest fed!"

AJ wasn't shy, and he wasn't meek. He'd always been straight forward and good at everything, but when it came to cooking he sucked and he accepted that. The only thing was that this time, for him, for Adien, he felt like he could do it. It was frozen shit in a box for goodness sake but he wanted to make it the best meal he had ever made.For him. He pulled the pizza out just as it was perfect and the taquitos were perfect, not over brown or burnt. He arranged them on the plate for Adien like the boy could see because somehow he thought Adien would appreciate that. He filled his glass with just the right amount of coke and ice. If he had roses and candles and a string quartet he would have because he felt not only would Adien appreciated it, he needed it. Needed someone to show him how good life could be. Adien sat quietly as the frozen food cooked. He spun in his seat a little and after a while, smelled the food. He smiled more as his stomach made its presents known to the world. He blushed slightly but continued to wait patiently. Once the food finished, he heard AJ move about quickly making him smile more. 

"It smells great."

"Well I hope you like it." 

No one had ever made AJ feel so shy and unsure! Those eyes never met his of course but somehow they went straight through him. Into his soul! As he watched Adien eat he found he could barely take his eyes away. The small delicate features, the way his squarish jaw popped as he chewed. The slight smile as he ate was simply perfect. He had no idea which way to arrange his face to look one way or another. He had no idea that his small body leaning over the plate looked like he was getting ready to pounce on prey. He had no idea how absolutely animal and perfect he looked. It was all just natural. After getting his food, Adien felt for where things were placed before carefully eating. After trying the pizza, or what he thought was the pizza, he decided it was the best thing he had ever eaten. He finished the pizza before feeling for the others and trying it. His eyes shone with happiness at the first careful bite. He ate the rest of it before sitting back straight, or as straight as he could. He smiled and looked over at AJ. 

"It was very good. Is..is it bad to ask for a drink?"

His eyebrows shot up a millisecond before his body did. "Oh shit! I mean yeah of course. I have bottle water, coke and sprite."

Adien smiled at the way AJ reacted "I..Water is fine."

AJ got the bottle from the cold box but it seemed to hot still. He put it in a glass and pushed it over. "It's in front of you ba-…Adien."

Oh fuck he had almost called him…had almost felt for him…"Water…here you go."

Adien smiled brightly up at him and reached for it. He bumped the glass slightly before griping it and taking a small sip "Thank you."

How could he almost call him baby? Was he a perv or something? Here was this sweet kid and all he wanted to do was hold him. Adien finished the water and set the glass down softly. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

AJ's pulse quickened. "You can ask me anything Adien."

Adien smiles a little "It..its going to sound weird to you, but it will really help me." He looked at his lap and bit his lip "Can I...touch you?"

Not only did his pulse quicken, but his body tensed. He realized that is how blind people "saw" he just didn't know how well he could take it. He shook his head and talked himself out of being intimidated.

"Um…yeah Adien. Of course. Don't be disappointed, I'm pretty ugly."

Adien smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure you're not. Come over here please."

AJ sucked in his breath and went to Adien. Of everything he thought he'd be doing that night, it wasn't having the most beautiful man on earth touching him. As Adien's hands brushed over him he closed his eyes, smelling him. Feeling his hands, knowing that he could never have this beauty yet knowing he wanted him more than anyone he'd ever met. Adien took his time, mapping out everything in his mind. From the top of his head down his longish hair and down the side of his strong jaw. He moved over his lips, blushing slightly as he did, feeling the fullness in them. He moved down his neck to his strong chest, feeling the huge muscles there. He blushed more and moves lower to his abs. His breathing catches in his throat before dropping his hands to his side. 

"I..I don't think your ugly."

He hadn't blushed since he was in college but he was red as a beet. "Nothing special." The sweet tender touches were all about a blind man feeling what he looked like and yet AJ felt something more. He felt the man behind the touches and it was nearly more than he could handle.

Adien smiled a little and backs up, accidently bumping into the table and knocking the glass over, making it shatter. Adien's eyes widened and began to breathe heavily "I'm sorry."

AJ sees how upset Adien is and reaches to hug him. He pulls back at the last moment thinking it's wrong. "Adien, please, I mean it's just a glass! It's fixable. It's okay."

Adien was shaking but nodded slightly trying to calm himself "I didn't mean it."

"Please don't worry. It's a glass. I can get another one."

Adien nodded and swallows "I..I'm kind of tired."

"Oh of course! It's so late! Let me show you to the room." AJ felt so small, but he could not stop staring. He took Adien to the room and led him to the bed trying so hard to forget the last time he had bee in that bed. "I hope it's comfortable. If you need me I'm a light sleeper. Call me and I will be here."

Adien smiled "Thank you for letting me use a room."

As much as he wanted to help he knew he shouldn't. AJ nodded. "You need me I am right next door."

Adien nodded and waited for the click of the door before laying under the covers of the bed and closing his eyes. After a few minutes sleep finally takes him.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

As the weeks passed, Adien talked to AJ constantly when AJ was around, getting to know him better and better. He felt so close to AJ, almost like they'd always known each other. He had to admit, he was falling in love. His back was finally getting better and didn't bug him anymore. He had found out from AJ a few days after being there, that it was official, the cops were looking for him. A few days after that news, Adien wanted to go outside to a park. As Adien and AJ sat on a bench, Adien's head on AJ's shoulder his eyes closed, Adien listened to AJ's heart beating and to the birds. It was so peaceful. Every time Adien touched him AJ fell more in love and then he turned around and hated himself. He wasn't Adien's father. He never the guy to go for jailbait. All his boyfriends had been older or his age. Then this beautiful creature had fallen nearly literally into his lap. The touch of this broken sweet man was the gentlest thing he'd ever experienced. The touch, the sound, the breath of him was burrowing into his very soul. The more he showed him the more he smiled and AJ found himself living to make Adien smile. Adien breathed deeply and opened his eyes. After a while of being nervous around AJ, he felt more confident in himself. 

"Is there a place to get food around? I don't want to leave here just for food."

It was all AJ could do not to scoop him and carry him away. He wanted to hide him, protect him, keep him away from the world, but that's not what Adien needed. He needed a friend not another man trying to get in his pants.

"Adien we really need to get home. And we also need to talk. You know you can't stay with me forever right?"

Adien frowned and lowered his head before nodding "I know."

AJ felt terrible but he had to push. If Adien stayed with him much longer he would not be able to stop himself. "Honey, I don't want to be another thing you have to get over in your life. You need to go so I don't hurt you."

Adien whimpered a little and his throat tightened. "I know. I have to find a new place to go now."

Rolling his eyes and feeling his body tense AJ said, "Baby, I'm not kicking you out. I just don't want to hurt you. I care about you more than I should. It's wrong, and it's bad. I don't want to be the next man to take advantage of you."

Adien looked up and over at AJ "But you just said I can't live with you forever. And if you would have wanted to take advantage of me you would have by now."

"Adien stop being so fucking reasonable! You need someone to finish raising you. I feel things about you that I shouldn't! Don't you get that! Are you so fucking broken you are holding on to me? Me? I'm nothing!"

Adien breathed deeply and felt the sharp sting of tears in his eyes. He looked down and moved away from AJ. He closed his eyes as his mind started racing. Maybe AJ was just using him. If that was true why hadn't he tried anything yet? Maybe that was his plan? No. It couldn't be. But...AJ was suddenly so cold to him. It would make so much sense then. Adien tightened his jaw and sniffed, pushing back the tears. "I would...like to go now."

Aj knew he had messed up and messed up big time. "I'm sorry Adien. I love having you stay with me. I just never want to chance hurting you. I just never want to be like your dad. I'm…Adien I'm falling in love with you and its wrong! You're only 16."

Adien frowned and shook his head, no longer wanting to be outside. His once shining-with-happiness eyes, now sad. "Can we go please?"

"Sure." AJ helped Adien to the truck, the young man's body tense. AJ felt like he had made maybe the biggest mistake of his life.

On the drive home he didn't push Adien to talk. He had no idea what he would say anyway. He had made the confession he hadn't wanted to and Adien hadn't said it back. Now AJ thought Adien probably thought he was an old perv like his father and that tore AJ up. Adien stayed quiet the whole way to the house. He bit down on the inside of his cheeks to stop his pain from coming out. Once the truck stopped back at the house, Adien opened the door and got out, stumbling slightly. He walked slowly in the direction of the house and stopped by the door waiting. AJ opened the door and stepped aside to let Adien go in first. The boy's shoulders were trembling and he couldn't take the fact that he'd hurt him.

"Adien I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Adien walked inside "It's fine. Don't worry."

AJ grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He didn't think about it or he wouldn't have done it but he leaned down and kissed Adien softly. Adien squeaked at the fast movement then suddenly took a deep breath at the kiss. Adien slowly closed his eyes and kissed AJ back just as softly, wrapping his arms around AJ's tapered waist. He intensified the kiss and as he felt the boy's arms around him. He pulled Adien in closer and ran his hand over his back, parting his lips to run his tongue over Adien's top lip. When he felt Adien's lips part he slid his tongue into Adien's mouth and caressed it over Adien's. AJ couldn't believe the way the kiss made him feel. It was the most precious and wonderful kiss he could have ever imagined. If he hadn't already been in love he would have been after that kiss. Adien slowly moved one of his hands up to AJ's neck, the other gripping at his shirt. He steps closer to him and tilted his head. He shivered and made a small sound in the back of his throat. AJ had heat flowing through him. The touches from Adien heated through him even more and AJ had to pull back, breaking the kiss but not the spell Adien had put on him. His breath was coming fast and his body was responding in ways that he could not control. Once he stepped back he wanted to apologize but he knew Adien would get angry if he did so he waited for Adien to speak first.

Adien slowly opened his eyes and breathed deeply "I..what was...Why did you stop?"

AJ rubbed his hand over his face and said, "If I didn't stop then things would happen you may not be ready for. Things that I can't take back Adien."

Adien sighed and nodded "Yeah. I understand."

AJ took Adien's hand and led him into the living room. He stood next to him, but not too close. He didn't want to chance feeling the heat coming from Adien, his warmth made him nearly lose his senses.

"I want you Adien but it would be wrong. There are a million reasons it would be wrong, but most of all I never want you to think of me and compare me to your father. What he did to you baby was horrible."  
Adien looked down and nodded "But...don't I get to be happy now that he is gone?"

"What do you mean Adien? I want to make you happy more than anything on earth."

Adien sighed slightly "I really like you. I know it's wrong. But you make me happy."

His words gripped into the center of AJ's heart and he smiled. "You make me happy too. You have no idea how happy you make me. Damn it I have to kiss you again."

Adien smiled and steps closer to AJ carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He put his hands on AJ's neck and leaned up before kissing AJ softly, closing his eyes. He kissed his upper lip before nipped at it softly. His heart beat faster and his breathing sped up. After a short time, he pulled AJ down to his level, deepening the kiss gripping onto the cloth on AJ's shoulder. AJ picked Adien up into his arms and kissed him back fervently. After a full minute of their tongues dancing together and their breathing becoming as one Aj pulled away. His body was lit with arousal. 

"If we don't stop I won't be able to stop what happens next Adien. I want you so bad."

Adien shivered again and before laying his head on AJ's neck "Let's go slow."

Adien fit so well in his arms he felt he could hold him every minute of every day for the rest of his life. "Okay baby we will go slow. I really don't want you to leave you know. I would miss you so much."

Adien nodded slightly "It sounded like it though."

AJ laughed nervously. "Adien, my sweet it's because the feelings I have developing for you…well they scared the shit out of me. I didn't mean to fall for you. I only wanted to protect you."

Adien closes his eyes and wiggles in his arms, wanting down. Once on the floor he buried his head in AJ's chest. "I know. I didn't mean to fall for you either. But it happened."

Feeling like he could fly at the admission AJ asked, "You fell for me too?"

Adien nodded against AJ's chest "A few days after I was here."

AJ laughed heartily. "Well then we are a couple of romantics huh?" AJ led Adien over to the couch and sat him on his lap. "We are going to go slow baby but I want to be close to you right now."

Adien blushed and nodded, wiggling a little to get comfy. He wrapped his arms around AJ's waist. "I won't complain about that."

AJ ran his hand up and down Adien's healing back gently and kissed the top of his head. He could feel Adien's heartbeat and it was matching his own for speed. "You are so beautiful Adien. Do you know that?"

Adien smiled and lay his head on AJ's chest. "No I don't. But thank you."

"Well you are. " AJ kissed Adien's neck, hair, and squeezed the boy's knee. He'd fantasized a million times about having Adien right where he was, in his arms, touching him and feeling the warm breath of him at his neck.

Adien breathed deeply and smiles "You are most likely way better than I am."

Ooooooooooooooo

When Josiah woke up that morning he went downstairs to see Adien but Adien wasn't in the kitchen like he knew was expected of him. He stormed upstairs ready to give the boy another good whipping but when he got to Aiden's room he still didn't find him. The rest of the house held no luck in finding him either and as soon as he began to realize Adien was gone his heart started pounding nearly out of his chest. He ran outside and all around the house but there was no sign of him anywhere. He went back in and once he saw Adien's cane gone he knew for sure that he'd run away.

"Fucking piece of shit!"

Fear gripped him, but he pushed it away. He called the police and they'd started the search. An amber alert went out and he waited. He told the police chief, his old friend Tom Brady, that the boy had smarted off and gotten a smack for it. Tom was sympathetic. That was five weeks before and still no one had found him. He drove to the police station like he did daily and walked past Darryl Marcus who was complaining to an officer about the stop sign on his road being shot up for the sixth time that year.

"Tom any news?"

Tom looked up at Josiah and sighed. "Well yes and no. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Just tell me Tom! Did you find him? Is he hurt? Oh god he's not…he's not dead please Tom!"

He shakes his head "No no. Not that we are aware. We had leads but every time we investigate it turns up blank."

Josiah sighed and sat hard in the chair by Tom's desk. "I can't believe no one saw a blind kid walking around in the middle of the night. Damn it Tom, you are not looking hard enough."

Tom shook his head. "We are trying as hard as we can."

Just then Darryl pushed his way into the office. Josiah stood up and glared at him and Tom stood as well.

Darryl walked over to the desk and said, "It happened again."

"Darryl, yes I heard you, shit the next town over heard you! I am right in the middle of something a helluva lot more important than your damn stop sign!"

He grunted but went to sit down in the waiting area.

Josiah had a thought and followed Darryl out. "Hey Marcus, you live out my way. Did you see anyone suspicious the night of the fifteenth last month?"

Darryl thought before nodding "Yeah I suppose so. There was someone walking with Dr. Delton outside around...I think midnight. He fell and left with him."

Josiah's eyes widened as he said, "That had to be him!" Josiah ran out of the station and got in his car heading for the vet's office and seething. All this time Adien had been a couple of miles away!


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

The comfort and warmth of having the small weight of Adien on his lap, his head nuzzled into his neck and the small breaths put AJ right to sleep. It must have done the same to Adien because when the pounding on the office door began both were startled awake.

AJ looked quickly at Adien after pushing him gently off of his lap and said, "You stay here. I'll see who it is."

Adien bit his lip and nodded, sitting silently on the couch. The pounding scared him a little more than it should have. It almost reminded him of his father. AJ went to the back and through the office to get to the door. Once he saw who it was he froze for a half a second before opening the door.

"May I help you Judge Ferris?"

Adien's father stood before him, a hulking man even bigger than AJ's 6' muscled frame. He was an imposing creature and obviously pissed. "Where is he?"

AJ of course knew the judge was asking about Adien, his son, but he could play dumb when he needed to. "Where is who sir?"

Adien's eyes widen from his spot at the sound of his father's voice. He started to panic but trusting AJ with everything he had to take care of it, he stayed where he was.

"I know you saw my son the night he ran away. That idiot Marcus told me."

AJ wanted to punch the man who stood before him. Knowing this was the man who had hurt Adien made his blood boil in his veins. "I gave a kid a ride that night. Into town. He said he was meeting some friends. I have no idea if he was your son or not."

Josiah looked over the man then his eyes scanned the vet office behind him. Not seeing any sign of his son didn't matter. He was a judge, and he knew how to spot a liar. "If you are keeping him you are going to prison. I will have the police come up with every charge I can and you will never see the sun again."

This motherfucker had the balls to threaten him with prison? This man who had raped and beaten his own son? AJ fought with himself to keep the anger down and said, "He's not here like I said. Tell me though, if he ran away then maybe he doesn't want to be found."

Josiah leaned in close. "He belongs to me. I will have him back." With that he left and AJ ran back into the room to see if Adien was alright.

Adien closed his eyes and waited his heart racing in his chest. Once the door shut Adien held his breath and waited.

"It was him. We have got to get you out of here before he brings the cops and a search warrant."

Adien closed his eyes and asked, "Where will I go?"

AJ had to think fast. There's only one person in driving distance who he trusted. His ex boyfriend, Kevin. It would be awkward but at least Adien would be safe. "I have a friend you can stay with for now. I trust him. We need to go now though."

Adien nodded and stood up. "If you trust him then I do too."

AJ knew they couldn't afford the time but he took Adien's shoulders, pulled the young man to him and kissed him harder than he'd meant to. "I promise it won't be long. I will make sure you are safe no matter what I have to do Adien."

Adien moaned softly into the kiss. He nodded and smiled. "I know and I understand. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

AJ took Adien's hand into his and led him to the back door and outside to the truck. Once he got Adien inside he pulled out and that's when he saw the lights of the police cars racing down the road. AJ dropped his head hard to the steering wheel and cursed quietly under his breathe. To Adien he said, "Damn it baby, I fucking let you down."

Adien frowned and shook his head. "I knew one day it would happen. You didn't let me down at all."

The police closed in and before either of them knew what was happening Adien was in his father's car and AJ was handcuffed in the back of the police chief's car.

Josiah sat behind the steering wheel and didn't look at his son. His words came through clenched teeth. "You've been a bad boy Adien."

Adien breathed shakily staring at the ground. "Please...don't do anything to him. I'll do whatever you want just let him go."

A gruff laugh came from the big man as he said, "You will do anything I want anyway. He tried to take you from me. I told you, only I can protect you Adien. Only me. He didn't want to help you he wanted to use you. How stupid are you?"

Adien flinched at the words. "No he doesn't. Please. He had nothing to do with me running. I...was just scared..." Adien closes his eyes and quickly came up with a good reason "I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

Josiah watched the police car with the vet take off down the road and turned to his son, incredulous. "Adien what the hell are you talking about? Not love you?"

Adien lowered his head. "I.. Just from how mad you were with me. Please let him go."

Josiah pulled out and headed home. On the way he was silent, brooding but he wanted to tension to last for Adien. He wanted the boy afraid. When they arrived home and Josiah led his son in the door he locked it behind himself and turned to Adien. "If you don't want that man being in prison for the rest of his life…if you want him set free I need some things from you Adien."

Adien frowned but quickly said, "Please. Anything."

Josiah's big hot hand gripped Adien's shoulder tightly as he set down his deal. "Son, then you never run away again. You do as you're told at all times. No more rule breaking, no more resisting me when I want…things from you. Most important of all you can never ever speak to him or have any contact with him again. Ever. If I think you are around him I will have his life destroyed."

Adien whimpered and flinched at his touch "O..okay. But...can't I say goodbye to him? By myself?"

Josiah was about to say no but he reconsidered quickly. "Yes. I will invite him over and you can tell him yourself that you won't ever contact him again. I will even let you be alone with him for a little while but if he touches you I won't send him to prison I will kill him."

Adien nodded faintly and looked down at himself. "Is that all?"

"All? Is that all? Well, not even close to what is going to happen to you for running away. You spit in my face for all I have done for you but I think breaking off the little friendship you have with this fucking vet is a good first step in your punishment."

Adien bit his lip and backed away from him. The light scars on his back a reminder of the last time he was angry. Josiah left his son to think about the ramifications of what he'd done and took his phone out quickly calling Tom Brady. He set it up and Tom was going to tell AJ Delton to stop by on his way back home.

Oooooooooooooo

AJ could not believe when Chef Brady came to his cell and let him out. The man's head shook as he looked crookedly at AJ. "Chief what is this?"

He stepped to the side of the cell door. "You're free to go."

"You are kidding right? Just like that?"

"Yup. Aren't you lucky? You get to go see the judge again."

"What the hell are you talking about? He wants to see me?"

He nodded. "Yup, just called and said to give ya the address and let you go."

AJ took the paper from him and read the address then walked out of the police station after getting his things from the clerk. He took out his phone and called a cab and once it arrived he gave the driver the address and was headed to see the young man he had fallen in love with. Once the cab dropped him off he straightened up and walked to the door, pressing the doorbell. He didn't expect Adien to answer the door but when he did AJ felt like flying at him to scoop him up into his arms but Adien stopped him.

After Adien opened the door he reached up to touch AJ's face before he stepped aside and let in AJ. "There's a place you can sit in the living room."

"Alright." AJ walked into the living room shocked to see Josiah smiling, but the smile never met his eyes.

"Mr. Delton, please have a seat. Adien wanted to thank you for looking out for him and to talk to you about some things. I'll leave the two of you alone, but just know, if you touch my son or upset him in any way it won't go well for you."

AJ watched Josiah leave as Adien came in. Adien bit his lip as he sat down on the couch, fighting the tears that were forming. 

"Please don't hate me."

AJ rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, wanting so bad to reach out to Adien. "Oh shit Adien how could I hate you? I could never ever hate you no matter what! I told you..I love you."  
"And I love you. Please tell me you won't give up on me! He said I can't see you anymore, but I'll find a way."

AJ rubbed his hands over his face, the fucking injustice of all of it tearing him apart. "I couldn't give up on you. You're inside of me now Adien. Something changed in me the minute I brought you home. I'll do anything I can to get you out of here. I can't stand thinking of leaving you here."

Adien frowned and nodded "I don't want to lose you."

"There is no chance of that. I'm yours now Adien. You could never lose me. We'll find a way, something, to get you out of here and then we'll run far away. You will never have to see him again. I should have ran with you when I first realized what he'd done to you. We will find a way you can't give up that hope."

Adien smiled at the idea and nods, "I can't wait. But for now I won't be able to see you till then. But I'll always think of you."

AJ felt the tears start to leak from his eyes then as Josiah returned to the room.

"That's enough time for goodbyes. While I appreciate you looking after my son I am warning you now…don't ever try to contact him again."

AJ was up and in the man's face then. "And you keep you fucking hands and your fucking belt off of him or I will be back and you will feel every bit of pain you've given him."

Josiah just smiled and watched AJ storm out of the house after looking back at Adien one more time.

Once he was gone Josiah went into the room to his son. "Are you ready to hold up your end of the deal?"

Adien whimpered and nodded, his smile now long gone. "Yes."

"Get up and follow me to your room."

Adien nodded and stood before slowly heading to his room, feeling like he would never be allowed out of it again. 

Josiah got into the bedroom and stood in the room by the bed. As soon as Adien was inside he said, "Get your clothes off and bend over the bed, ass in the air. If you stay still and take your punishment I won't use the belt on you."

Adien slowly got undressed, wrapping his arms around himself. He shook as he walked over to his bed till his knees hit. He then lay his chest down on the bed and got how he was wanted. He shook and closed his eyes awaiting the pain that was sure to come. One slap with Josiah's big hand across both quivering buttocks left an angry red mark. Josiah smiled as he felt the sting in his own hand. Everything was righted again. Another smack then another, watching Adien taking them without movement. Another and another and Josiah's cock was nearly tearing through the material of his pants and underwear.

"You will never run away again will you? Will you?!"

Adien shakes and tried not to cry out through the whole thing. "N...n..no! Never again!"

Instead of another slap Josiah dug a finger into Adien's clenched hole and pushed. Adien jerked up and cried out. He whimpered and tried to move away from Josiah.

He looks at his whimpering son under his strong grip and says, "I thought we had a deal. No resisting."

Adien said in a small voice, "It hurts."

"Gonna hurt a whole lot more and you are gonna take every fucking bit of it you little shit." He pushed his finger in to the knuckle and fingered the hole a few times before he said, "Well at least you're still nice and tight. Either that guy wasn't enough of a man to fuck you or he did and he had a really little cock. Which was it Adien? You didn't give it up? Saving it for Daddy or little dick hm?"

Adien whimpered and clung to the sheets. "We didn't do anything."

Chuckling Josiah pushed in a second finger as his other hand gets to work freeing his cock from his fly. "Good boy saving it for Daddy. You missed Daddy's cock didn't you?"

Adien closed his eyes tightly at the stinging pain. He wanted nothing more to shake his head and tell him that he didn't miss anything about Josiah. "Y..yes daddy. "

Without any more preparation and forgetting the lubrication, Josiah pushed his cock into Adien's ass. He felt the tight muscles clinging around him, the shivering of the boy ready to pull away from the pain but there is no chance of it as Josiah grabs his small hips and thrusts in, bottoming out. As he fucked him he reached down to grab Adien's hair. Adien cried out and tried his best to relax but had no chance to even think. Adien breathed shakily and tried to move away as his hips were grabbed roughly before his hair was grabbed even tighter. He slowly felt the familiar wetness of the tears he oh so welcomed. Adien soon then felt a stickiness and wetness he hadn't felt in a long time between his legs. His own blood. It had been too long since he'd felt this, felt his son under his control and taking the deep fucking that in no time he was shooting long ropes of come into him while letting his head fall back and groaning loud. After he was drained he left Adien to clean himself up before he would give him his next surprise.  
Adien waited before getting up and going to get a rag to clean himself off, flinching at the painful feeling.

Josiah went right back to Adien after he was sure he'd cleaned up and stood in the door. "Get the things you will need for the night. You won't be sleeping here. You can't be trusted anymore."  
Adien turned his head over at where he heard Josiah's voice "Where...where am I going?"

Josiah didn't answer but grabbed the back of Adien's neck in a firm grip leading him out of the room and down the stairs, turning the corner of the balustrade sharply before stopping him at the door to the small storage closet.

"This is where you will be sleeping now. I'll lock you in at night and let you out in the morning to do some chores and feed me then it's back in when I have to be gone at work. Maybe some day when I feel I can trust you again I will let you back into your room for more than fucking."

Adien struggled against his grip, and screamed, "Please no!" He tries harder to get away and ended up kicking Josiah in the wrong place. Adien almost slips from his grip as he doubled over in the deep gut wrenching pain from the kick but he held on and once he caught his breath and could stand straight up again he slapped Adien hard across the face. So hard he split Adien's lip.

"You'll wish you would have just done what you're told. If you thought I was so terrible before you haven't seen anything yet boy."


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

Adien had been in the small locked closet for, what he could tell, a few days now. He was so hungry from just eating bread and water once a day. His upper and lower back was killing him from the constant fucking and beatings that he could barely stand straight. He was scared at every sound passing the door, staying in the furthest corner of the small storage closet in fear. Adien could hear everything in the house from where the closet was located and when he heard the door shut, he figured it was either morning or afternoon, but considering the cussing he heard, he figured it was afternoon.

On the third night of Adien's homecoming, Josiah walked unhappily through the door after work. It had been a long day and no one had done what he wanted. Fucking pieces of shit! The house was silent and he immediately went to make sure the lock was still in place on his son's home prison. It was and he ran his finger over the door smiling. "I'll let you out in a minute to make some dinner for us." He walked without waiting for the reply he knew wouldn't come and poured himself a drink once he got to the bar. After downing the glass and pouring another he took off his suit coat and loosened his tie.

The bourbon worked quickly to take the edge off of his long day and he took the glass with him to the door of the storage closet. After finding the key he unlocked it and the smell coming out when the door opened made him pull back. "Go up and get a bath. I can't have you touching my food like that, and don't forget to take your piss bucket to empty."

Adien nodded faintly before grabbing it and going to the bathroom. Once there, he sat it down and went to turn on the water in the shower. He checked the temperature of the water quickly before heading to the toilet to dump the bucket. He set it down before taking his dirty clothes off. He stepped quickly and carefully into the warm running water. Adien washed himself and his hair. After he was clean, he put his hand on his growling stomach. He breathed heavily at the rumble there, leaning back against the cool shower wall before flinching and quickly moving away in pain that shot up his back. Tears once more formed in his eyes wanting and wishing he was in AJ's safe arms again. After a minute of waiting, Adien shut the water off and got out. Once he felt for the towel, he dried off and set it in the laundry basket. He thought on what to wear before shrugging and just putting his pants on and going back downstairs.

Josiah waited in the kitchen listening closely to every sound his son made. He watched Adien enter the kitchen before he said, "If you fix us a nice dinner I'll let you eat with me out here. Fuck up and you'll be back with bread in the closet."

Adien nodded faintly standing in front of him. "What would you like today?"

"Something nice. I bought lamb yesterday. Make it and don't overcook it or I will be angry."

Adien frowned but nodded but waited for more instruction.

"I think tonight you should roast it. There's mint jelly in the panty right in front and over you head. A salad maybe and some potatoes. Can you handle that or would you like some nice dry toast and warm water?"  
Adien frowns knowing already he would mess up "I...I can do it."

"Good boy." 

Josiah sat back in his chair and took another long drink of the bourbon savoring the warmth that spread through him. He almost hoped Adien would mess up. The rough rides they had been sharing were the best fucking they'd ever done. He was surprised at how much more the boy had been able to take since coming back.

Adien whimpered a little but goes to the fridge and feels for the lamb. Once he found it, he set it on the counter before getting the bag of ready-made salad. He opened it into a bowl then stepped back slightly and bit his lip. "Where...where is the jelly?"

"It's in the pantry like I said. You need another lesson how to listen Adien?"

Adien flinched. "N..no. I just meant...is it in the front?"

"Yes, it's in the front." Josiah watched as Adien made his way around preparing the dinner as he continued to pour drink after drink.

Adien made the food the best he could. After awhile he took it out, burning his hand slightly.

Josiah waits until Adien serves up a plate for each of them then looked over his food as Adien sat down. "It's overdone Adien. Do you realize how expensive this is?"  
Adien lowered his head and moved in the seat. "I..I'm sorry."

Feeling more generous than usual he decided to let it go for the moment and ate the food while he prodded Adien for more information about what he'd done when he was gone. "So what did you and that vet talk about Adien? You told him about your punishments obviously from what he said."

Adien stayed still smiling faintly at all the memories he had with AJ, something Josiah would never steal from him. "Nothing."

Josiah held his temper but just barely. "Now son, don't lie. Tell me what you told the man. About us, about the things we do…"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

Josiah let out a laugh at his son's smart ass remark then backhanded him off of the chair. "Get back up and fucking tell me the truth Adien or I will hit you until you do."

Adien touches his cheek and licks the blood from his lip, otherwise staying still. "Do you want to hear that I told him how much I loved it when you hurt me?"

Josiah's temper broke then and he slid from his chair to kneel next to his bleeding son. Taking a bunch of his hair into his big fist Josiah spit the words into Adien's face. "I'm going to ask you this once more. Did you tell him that I fuck you?"

Adien whimpered before shaking his head quickly. "No."

"If you are lying I will find out. I think you are done eating. I need some chores done around here so get the kitchen cleaned up then get to my office and clean there. I'll be checking on you so don't try leaving or finding a phone."

Adien nodded faintly and waited till Josiah left before standing. He went to the table before starting to throw away everything, though the sudden growl of his stomach made him realize he was throwing away uneaten food. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep eating just bread for much longer, he started to eat the over cooked food quickly.

In the living room Josiah laid down on the couch stretching out his legs and listening to the soothing sounds of the boy cleaning. He set his glass down on the coffee table and propped up his head on his arm.  
Once he was comfortable again he threw the rest away and started to clean the dirty dishes. He then washed everything in the kitchen then moved to the office.  
In the middle of listening to Adien making his way though the housework Josiah fell asleep, the alcohol taking over.

Adien came down a few minutes later, finished. He listened carefully before smiling. He moved back into the office, shutting the door then felt for the phone before pressing the correct numbers to AJ.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The business had been closed for days and AJ stood by the window looking out in the direction of the house Adien was in. His head was against the cool glass but he didn't feel the cool. He couldn't feel anything but the soft lips on his from his memory. He only saw those pleading eyes and he could only hear that gentle voice. In little time Adien had consumed him and was gone. When the phone rang he let absently picked it up prepared to tell whoever was calling to call Dr. Andrew's from across the river for emergencies. He had a sickness in the family. His heart was sick.

"Dr. Delton's office."

Adien sucked in a breath at the sound of AJ's voice. "H...hey."

Blinking and choking back a laugh/sob AJ said, "Adien? Oh! Is that really you?"

Adien smiled more and felt for the chair, sitting down. "Yeah. God you sound terrible."

Not able to hold back his laugh AJ said, "Well I am much better now. I've been so worried about you. Are you alright baby?"

Adien frowned and sighed. "Not really. I've been so hungry. I miss you so much."

Hungry? AJ was sure he's been more than hungry but he doesn't want to waste the precious phone call forcing Adien to reveal anything he didn't want to say. "I miss you too, damn I miss you! It's been very lonely around here. How are you calling me? I thought he wouldn't let us talk."

Adien smiles "He...he doesn't know I'm calling. He...I heard him snoring so I assumed he drunk and passed out. But my call has a reason, other than to hear your voice again."

"What do you need? I'll do anything I can for you."

"Is...is there anything that can slowly make him sick. But not be traceable?"

AJ closed his eyes. If Adien, the sweetest and most loving person he had ever known, wanted to hurt someone he must be going through a living hell. "Adien, I can't let you do that. If you were caught…I couldn't even imagine it."

Adien frowned. "What..what about sleeping?"

Closing his eyes he said, "I can give you something to put him to sleep. Just be careful. If he finds out you are slipping him something he'll…well I don't even want to think about it. He's been hurting you again hasn't he?"

Adien sighed. "Yes. A lot."

AJ punched the window frame. "Fucking bastard! Yes baby I'll get you something that can help. Fuck! I wanna kill him with my bare hands!"

Adien smiled faintly. "It will get better I promise."

"How do I get it to you? I can come when he's not home?"

"There is a spare key under the mat. Use that and come in."

"I'll watch for him to leave tomorrow. I can't wait to see you."

Adien smiled. "I can't wait either."

Before his father woke Adien slipped into his desk and got the spare key for the closet he knew Josiah kept in the top drawer.

That night was the longest of AJ's life waiting to go to Adien's. At 7 in the morning he went into his office and got into his drug cabinet. If he was caught giving the ketamine to anyone he'd not only lose his license but he would go to jail but neither of those things scared him more than Adien being in that house of horrors with no help. He took out the ketamine and filled up twelve capsules with the liquid, put the capsules into a bag then drove down the block from Adien's house and waited. Once he saw Josiah pull out wearing his work suit he waited another five agonizing minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back and got out of the truck, running to the house and finding the key where Adien said it would be. After he got into the house he looked around calling, "Adien?"

He listened and waited, once he heard his name he knocks on the closet door.

"Adien?" He heard the knock but had no idea where it was coming from. AJ ran around the house for a few minutes before stopping by the stairs and then he heard the knock again and looked down to see the door and the padlock on it. "Oh fuck, Adien please tell me you are not in there!"

Adien frowned before taking the stolen key out of his pocket and sliding it under the crack in the door.

AJ sees the key and hurries to unlock the door. He opened it and saw Adien crouching there and he felt his head nearly explode with anger. "Oh god Adien."

Adien stood straight up and stepped towards AJ. AJ reached out and took Adien into his arms gently, figuring right away that the bruise on his face and cut on his lip were not his only injuries. The young man sunk into his body and for the first time in days AJ felt like he could breathe.

"Hey let's just go now huh? I can take you away."

Adien clung to AJ, tears running down his face as he breathes in AJ's scent "We cant. He said he would do bad things to you. I have to do this."

A boulder was crushing his chest by the feel of the pain there but he smiled and brushed his hand through Adien's hair. "You don't have to protect me Adien. I should be protecting you."

Adien shook his head. "I need to do this. Then we can run all we want."

AJ wanted to protest more but the longer he was there the more he put both of them in danger. "This is a strong drug. It'll put him to sleep or it can…well it can kill him Adien. I don't want you to do anything to hurt yourself or get into trouble but I figure if anyone had the right to kill it's you. Anything after that I will handle and you have to promise me that."

Adien nodded and leaned against him. "Just tell me what to do."

"It's simple enough. Put the capsules into water or some other drink and they will dissolve in about two minutes. Minute and half at the very least. Don’t let him see the capsules or he’ll know. They should put him to sleep for a few hours. He's big so not much longer than that. Three would kill him." As he added the last he felt his stomach tighten but he held Adien closer as he put the bag of pills in his hand.

Adien nodded shakily and took them. "What...what about alcohol?"

"That would dissolve it faster and work faster as well."

"Is it traceable?"

Of course it's traceable it's a horse tranquilizer and I'm the only vet you ran away and hid with. "Don't worry about that baby. Just after it's done call me."

Adien nodded and puts his hand on his stomach as it growled.

"What was that? Are you hungry?"

Adien nodded. "All I've had is bread and water."

"Let me get you something to eat. I can go really quick and get some things you can hide them in there."

Adien smiled. "That sounds good."

AJ tried to keep his composure as he walked back into the house with the few groceries Adien thought he could get away with hiding. None of this made sense but at least he had a plan. At least all of it would soon be settled… he hoped. He kissed Adien tenderly as the young man was ready to go back into his prison cell. "Remember to call me as soon as he's out."

Adien nodded and kissed AJ softly. "Right."


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

Josiah opened the door to the closet and unlocked the door letting Adien out. "Were you a good boy today? Did you play with yourself today son?" Josiah was tired but he was also horny as fuck. The intern for the attorneys on the Calvert case was making him crazy in those tight Brookes Brothers pants everyday and until he got a chance to get close enough to him to invite him to a romp he would have to settle with taking his lust out on his ready made whore at home.

Adien shook his head "I was very good and didn't touch myself. I promise."

Josiah licked his lips and reached down to touch Adien's limp cock. "Good because I am going to do plenty of touching. I'm going up to my room. You get a shower then get me a drink and bring it to me. Don't bother dressing after your shower either, it'll only waste time."

Adien swallowed but nodded, "Whatever you wish."

After getting to his room and taking off everything except his boxers Josiah lay on his bed and waited, his cock already getting hard in anticipation of roughly taking Adien. Adien, after his shower, grabbed three pills and a bottle. He opened the bottle and dumped the alcohol in the glass before adding the pills then slowly climbed the stairs waiting for the time AJ said. He walked into the bedroom and breathed deeply.

Josiah smiled with a malice Adien couldn't see. He sat up to watch the boy's naked progression into the room to sit the glass of bourbon on the nightstand. "Climb on the bed and find my cock with your mouth boy."

Adien flinched but crawls on the bed. He soon finds Josiah's cock and closes his eyes. He took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

"That's it boy take all of it. I want it in your throat."

Adien gripped the sheets under him, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat the best he could before moving his head down as far as he could on Josiah's large cock. Josiah puts his hand on the back of Adien's head pushing the boy farther, making him take it deep. Just when he felt the gag he let up a little while still keeping that wonderful mouth wrapped around him. As he felt Adien sucking him off he closed his eyes and thought about the blonde intern, thought about how nice it would be to bend him over the defense attorney's desk and plow into him fast and dry, hearing his screams echo out in the empty court room. The thought made him want Adien's ass more than his mouth so he grabbed Adien's hair and pulled him off of his cock. "Get on you back."

Adien whimpered and rolled over onto his back before moving up on the bed. Watching his son get on his back and spread his legs sent a gush of precum from his cock. So obedient. So beautiful. He started to think that maybe he could be a little easier on him now, that maybe he'd learned his lesson. In this thought he leaned over him and kissed him softly. "Good boy. All mine, aren't you boy?"

Adien swallowed and nodded, forcing himself to smile softly. "Yes daddy all yours."

Josiah grabbed his cock tight and led it to Adien's entrance pushing in gentler than he had been of late, feeling the tightness close in around the head and heat up the crown of his cock. No matter what good of a fuck that blonde intern was he could never match Adien's fine tight hole. His son felt virginal every time he fucked him. Sliding in more Josiah's tongue snaked out and flicked over the boy's brown nipple once then twice. Adien gripped the sheets before he realized that it wasn't as rough or painful as always. He turned his head and blinked before gasping at the sudden feeling on his nipples. He blinked all of a sudden so very confused. Josiah pushed the rest of his cock in and left it there while he took Adien's mouth for another kiss then drug his stubbled cheek over Adien's and whispered in his ear. 

"Tell me how you want it boy. Tell me how hard you want fucked."

Adien flinches at the feeling on his cheek. At the words closed his eyes. "As hard as you want and need daddy."

"That's my boy." 

Josiah pulled out and slammed back in hard rocking Adien's whole body. He curled his hands under Adien's shoulders to keep him stationary and starting giving him a deep and thorough fucking, switching the sex dazed faces in his mind from Adien's to the intern's. Adien turned his head and tightened around Josiah's cock. He flinched in pain with each thrust. Josiah rode him unmercifully through his orgasm. He saw the boy was hard but planned on taking care of it during the next round. He pulled out and lay back breathing heavily while grabbing his glass and draining it. 

"Go get me some more bourbon and then get ready for round two. Daddy's gonna ride you sore tonight boy."

Adien sat up making him flinch slightly before quickly, yet carefully, going to get the desired drink, putting the last 2 pills into the glass. He headed back to the room and sets the glass down before sitting on the bed. The drink was hitting him fast. His head spun a little as he turned it to watch Adien walk back into the room and his limbs felt too heavy. He almost giggled when he saw the streak of drying sperm on Adien's thigh dribbled from his ass. 

"Come 'ere boy an' fuc-" Josiah passed out.

Adien held his breath for a bit before going to the phone and calling AJ.

Oooooooooooooo

After leaving Adien, AJ knew where he had to go. It wouldn't be easy facing his ex boyfriend but he had to do it. It was the only thing he could think of when Adien had asked what he had asked. Once he pulled in Kevin's new boyfriend Carl looked up from the hose he was watering the gardenia's with and frowned a little before turning off the spray. AJ sucked in a breath and got out of the truck.

"Carl, how are you?"

Carl, never the big talker, shrugged and turned the spray back on.

"Is Kevin here?"

A look to the house told him that Kevin was inside so AJ left the man and walked to the door knocking as he opened the screen. Kevin came to the door looking surprised.

Kevin looked at AJ. "AJ, hey. I-What's wrong?"

AJ looked back to make sure Carl couldn't hear and said to Kevin, "Um, if I were to ask a favor, and I mean a big one, could I count on you?"

Kevin blinked but stepped aside. "Come inside and we will talk. But yes you could."

AJ sat with him on the couch and leaned over his knees. "Well, I went and fell in love again."

"Oh really? Who this time?"

AJ heard the accusing tone and knew Kevin may still be sore from their break up but he had moved on so AJ pushed himself to finished, hoping Kevin wouldn't be too quick to judge about Adien, his age and situation. "Well his name is Adien and he's young and in a bad place. His father abuses him, in every sense of the word. I need to help him."

Kevin blinked and looked at him "Ok. I understand you want to help him but why do you need my help or even a favor?"

Here came the hard part. "If something happens…to the father I mean…I need you to falsify his death certificate."

Kevin stared at AJ like he was nuts. "I could lose my job for that! Are you nuts?"

"Yeah I am. I'm nuts about a beautiful man who is living in a hell neither of us could imagine. Beaten and sexually abused violently by the man who was supposed to love and protect him. If you knew him, Kevin and saw his smile it would light up the world around you. His heart is so pure even after everything he's been through. I want to see him have a chance at a good life even if it's not with me. He deserves it more than anyone."

Kevin sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "And how are you planning to kill this father? And what would I say?"

AJ's eyes widened and his smile broke his face nearly in half. "You'll do it?"

He nodded faintly. "Don't make me regret it. Your phone is lighting up by the way."

AJ reached down and got his phone from where it sat half way out of his pocket and saw it was the same number Adien had called from before. He picked it up and said, "Adien!"

Adien smiled a little. "Hey. I...I think he's asleep."

"Adien now this may not be easy for you…but I need to now if he's asleep or dead. Can you check the pulse on his neck? Do you know where to feel?"

Adien took a deep breath. "No. I don't know."

AJ closed his eyes and gently pushed him. "It's important baby. I have to know. If I go there and he's awake there could be a lot of trouble. Take your index and middle finger and touch the side of his neck, near the front and almost to the jaw. Do it Adien and then tell me if you feel his heart beating there."

Adien nodded and stepped forward to Josiah and does what he was told. "N...no."

AJ covered the phone for a second and breathed out, telling Kevin, "Well he's gone. Be ready."

Kevin sighed and nodded. "Right."

AJ got up and went to the door before turning around. "Thank you Kevin. This is helping someone more than you can know."

He left and drove over to Adien's going in without knocking and heading upstairs. He finds Adien in the bedroom on the edge of the bed looking like he was in shock, knelt in front of saying, "Hey, it's going to be alright."

Adien jumped at the touch before he realized it was AJ and nodded shakily.

"I have a friend and he is going to say the death was natural." He looked over Adien and the scene before him noticing finally the man in the bed was naked and Adien was barely dressed. He knew what had been happening and it was a knife to his soul. "Why don't you get dressed and then I'm going to leave."

Adien nodded before standing. He walked slowly to his room and found a loose fitting shirt before coming back. "I don't know what to do."

"You call the police. Tell them you think your father is dead. They will come and take him to the morgue where an autopsy will be done."

Adien nodded shakily but clings to AJ. "Please don't go."

It killed AJ to have to deny Adien anything but said, "I have to. It would look bad for the both of us if I was here when the police get here but I will be with you as soon as I can baby I promise."

Adien frowned and tightened his grip on AJ's shirt. "Please come back."

AJ kissed Adien's forehead. "When the police come and all this is out of the way you get the chief alone and ask him to drive you to my house, that I will fight to have you live with me. If he doesn't want to do it you ask him why he didn't investigate your father when you ran away. You ask him why no one knew of the abuse that happened to you. Tell him you could have his career smashed if he doesn't do what you want and take you to me okay?"

Adien nodded and kissed AJ back. "Alright."

AJ left and parked down the street. When he heard the police sirens he closed his eyes and prayed for Adien to be okay. Confronted with all the questions and voices, it was going to be so frightening for him. AJ had to believe he would be alright. He'd been through so much and was strong enough to withstand it; he had to be able to get through a little more. The police swept in and the reporters followed. A judge's death at a relatively young age was going to be big news. The police chief went right into the bedroom and looked over the scene himself. There was an empty glass of booze next to the bed and the smells of sex was everywhere. He looked at the cowering boy in the hall and his stomach felt like he was about to lose his lunch. The medical examiner was there looking over the body as he went into the hall to talk to Adien, pulling him into an empty room.

Adien whimpered as he was pulled, making him stumble and trip over himself. "What?"

Tom looked over the boy and saw the bruise on his face, the cut and said, "Adien how did this happen?"

Adien lowers his head. "From...him."

Tom wanted to revive the man so he could kill him again. "I need to get you out of here. The ME will figure out what happened to your dad, unless you know. Do you know how he died Adien?"

Adien shook his head. "He just fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Can...can I go to a friends?"

Tom eyed him for a second before he asked, "What friend? I should by all rights take you to a family member or to child services."

"I want to go to AJ's."

Rolling his eyes he said, "This is not happening! AJ Delton? The one almost arrested for concealing you when you ran away?"

Adien whimpered and tears welled in his eyes. "I ran away from my father. I ran into AJ and he helped me. He didn't hide me! You and everyone else need to stop saying things like it."

Tom didn't need the kid to lose it so he held his hands up and said, "Okay, okay, I'll take you there. For now! If the courts say different there is nothing more I can do."

Adien nodded faintly and wiped his eyes. AJ thought he was seeing things when the police car pulled up and Adien got out. He rushed outside and had to hold himself back from grabbing Adien into his arms and settled for laying his hands on the young man's shoulders. 

"Are you alright?"

Adien nodded and smiled. "Yeah I get to stay here for awhile."

The chief rounded the car and told AJ, "You watch out for him until we sort all of this out but if I think there is anything funny going on-"

AJ held up his hand and said to Adien. "Can you go inside for me please? It's four steps to the sidewalk and then five to the door alright?"

Adien nodded and counted the steps in his head. He then climbed the steps, walking inside the house.

AJ watched and as soon as he was in the house he turned on Tom. "That mother fucker hurt him and you did nothing! He is staying here where it is safe, and you don't have to worry about me. Hurting him is the last thing I would ever do."

Tom lowered his head. "I'm beginning to see some things now. I really didn't know."

"Well you do now and this is the only place he feels safe. Let him stay here for as long as he wants and when he is ready to leave he can leave."

"Take care of him, huh?"

"I will."

AJ went into the house and watched Tom drive off before he turned to Adien and hugged him tight.

Adien breathed deeply and clung to AJ breathing in his scent. "Does this mean its over?"

"As long as Kevin does his part it should be."

Adien smiled "I hope so."

"Don't worry anymore. He agreed to help and I wasn't sure if he would. We didn't break up well, but when I told him about you he wanted to help."

Adien frowned and raised his head up to AJ. "You were together?"

AJ stood back a step and his eyebrows rose. "Oh, well, yeah we lived together for four years."

Adien frowned feeling a little more than jealousy "Oh. I... I'm sorry."

"Adien what's the matter? You're not jealous are you?" 

As he asked a smile spread over his face. This beautiful creature jealous of him made him over the moon happy. Adien frowned more and nodded slightly.

"You never have to be jealous baby. My heart is yours."

Adien shook his head. "I've never had feelings like this. Does it make me bad?"

"No Adien it makes you human."

Adien nodded and closed his eyes, putting his head back on AJ's chest. "Good. Maybe you can eventually be like that with me."


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/Vincent891/media/Story/LB_zpse7391d86.jpeg.html)

When he woke up with the sun he rolled over to look at the clock and was glad to see he still had time to make Adien breakfast before heading out to the Marcus farm to look over the new foal. He got up and stretched while he smiled. It had been a long month but with Josiah's death deemed naturally caused and children's services allowing Adien to stay with him it was finally at rest. Adien could finally let himself believe it was over.

AJ heard clattering in the kitchen and got up, threw his robe on and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Adien at the stove.

"I was going to make you breakfast but I guess you beat me to it huh?"

Adien smiled at hearing AJ's voice and nodded. "I guess I did. I just wanted to do something special for you this morning. Is that ok?"

AJ wrapped his arms around Adien and drew him into a long kiss. As he pulled away only an inch he said, "That's more than okay, that is really sweet. Can I help with anything?"

Adien smiled and kissed AJ back softly. "The eggs. I don't know if they are done. But they don't smell burnt."

"You got it gorgeous." AJ let him go even though he wouldn't have minded if the eggs burnt if it meant holding him longer but he got the eggs from the pan and served them on the plates Adien had out for them. 

He helped Adien take their plates to the table and sat down across from him taking a sip of the orange juice Adien had poured for him. "Don't forget you have your therapist today."

Adien sat down and slowly started to eat. He took a sip from his drink before he frowned. "Do I have to go?"

"Adien, babe, you know the answer to that. It's not only ordered by children's services but it's good for you."

Adien sighed and set his glass down. "Yeah I guess so. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

AJ grinned and couldn't stop himself. "Well if it makes you feel better I have a bit of a surprise for you tonight."

Adien blinked and tilted his head "Oh? Like what?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He tweaked Adien's nose then leaned over the table to kiss his cheek. "Don't be nosy Adien."

AJ ran around taking care of the few appointments he had while Adien's social worker took him to his appointments. When he was finished he did some shopping and got things ready in the house for Adien to come home to, hoping that he'd like it. After all he had been through; now that it was over he wanted to treat Adien to a special night made just for him. He pulled the living room furniture out of the way and set up the ultra soft cotton throw blanket down and filled it with huge pillows, then got to work on his other touches. Just as he checked the baking cake he heard the front door and ran there just in time to see Adien walking through.

"Glad you are back." He kissed Adien's lips quickly and handed him a long gift box with a stiff blue ribbon. "Go to your room, put this on and come to the living room but wait for me at the door. I've moved some things around and I don't want you to fall."

Adien squeaked at the fast kiss but kissed AJ back, taking the box "Oh, okay. Is the way to my room any different?"

AJ was near giggling. "No it's fine."

Adien smiled as he nodded before slowly making his way to his room. He made his way over to his bed before sitting on the edge then set the box in his lap before carefully opening it. Once he felt inside the box for what was inside, finding out it was silk pajamas, his eyes widened but he smiled and started to undress. He carefully put the new pajama's on before heading to the doorway.

AJ saw Adien in the dark blue pajamas and about fell over at how absolutely beautiful he looked. "Wow. You look…well you look great. Do they fit alright?"

Adien smiled and nodded, blushing a little. "They fit great. Thank you."

"Good. Come on." AJ took Adien's hand and led him into the living room and to the blanket on the floor. "Sit down on the floor there is a blanket."

Adien nodded again and sat down with his legs crossed. "So what else is there?"

AJ pulled the tray over and gently pushed Adien down on the pillows he had thrown everywhere. "Alright so I have a variety of things for you to try." He set Adien's hand on the tray and got the remote putting on the sound of waves on a shore.

Adien blinked and felt the food before he heard the waves. He smiled more. "What's all of this for?"

AJ dropped his head a little. "Well, for you. You deserve a night with no worries and no stress. See all the stuff on the tray, sweets, sours, and salties. You have grapes and marshmallows, lemon wedges, strawberries, pizza rolls, truffles, potato and tortilla chips. I got you three kinds of soda and four kinds of juice and I have movies for us, and then we can eat chocolate cake when you are full of all of this stuff."

Adien giggled and slowly starts to eat. "You didn't have to do all of this but I love it all."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I want to do something for you everyday that makes you smile."

"You always make me smile." Adien said and gave AJ some fruit.

"Ready to watch a movie or do you like the beach sounds? Whatever you want tonight I am you servant."

Adien thinks for a bit. "I want to do the movie."

"Movie it is my good man!" AJ got off of the blanket and put one of the movies into the DVD player and grabbed the remote. He laid back against the pillows and pushed play, forwarding past the previews until their movie started.

Adien leans against AJ and curled around him. "What is it about?"

"It's about two men who fall in love even though they tried not to. I can put on something else if that is too mushy for you."

Adien smiled and shook his head "It sounds good."

It was like a kid on a first date. AJ didn't know what to do, if Adien expected him to hold his hand or put an arm around his shoulders. He was so unsure he tried to sit away from Adien for a minute before he felt Adien's hand reaching out for him.

Adien frowned. "You don't have to be so far away."

AJ breathed a sigh of relief and scooted close to him, putting his arm around Adien's shoulders and kissing his temple. "I just don't want you to think I did all this for ulterior motives ya know?"

Adien nodded and curled around AJ. "I know. I trust you."

The warmth of Adien was consuming and his chest started rising and falling faster. He thought he'd never have him in his arms again and to have him so close and safe was more than he could have dreamed. He kissed the back of his hand after taking it into his grasp and suddenly forgot there was a movie playing but he tried to pull himself back to it. He would not take advantage of the wonderful tender moment.  
Adien smiled at the feeling trying to listen and follow with the movie. After awhile his mind started to wander. He thought of how much had changed so soon. How much happier he was now that his father was long gone. He took a deep breath before reaching up and holding onto AJ's neck and pulled him close before kissing AJ softly.

The shock wave the kiss sent through AJ made him moan onto Adien's perfect sweet lips. The wave continued until it lit every part of him and the erection it caused him made him feel an inch high. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "Adien, you know I love kissing you but it's making me…it's a little too…."

Adien smiled again before he pulled AJ back down and kissed him deeper. "You really do talk a lot."

The next kiss he received was much more aggressive and AJ fell helpless to it. He took Adien's face into his hands and caressed his tongue against the young man's softly at first, then more probing. Adien shivered and moved into AJ's lap, before he wrapped his arms around Aj's neck. He pressed himself against AJ and moaned softly into the kiss. The sound of that moan assured AJ would not be able to stop even though his conscience was screaming at him. His hands slid down Adien's neck, his waste and then settled very softly on his small but rounded ass. He pulled barely back his words coming in a rush of hot breath, "Stop now Adien or I won't."

Adien shook his head. "I don't want to stop. I'm ready."

No further encouragement was needed and he pulled Adien as close as he could without crushing him, kissing him with of fervency that had him breathless. He gripped Adien's ass harder, pulling him up and over enough to feel the younger man's hardness against his own. Pushing his hips off of the floor to better press into him he felt the tidal wave of orgasm nearly crashing in and he had to calm himself, refusing to let it stop before it had really begun.

Adien moaned breathlessly as he moved against AJ, pressing himself as close as he could to AJ's hard body. He moved to lay down on the blanket, pulling AJ with him as he went. Adien moved his hands down from AJ's neck to his hips. Laying over him made AJ crazy with desire and he sat up to take his t-shirt off before laying back down, kissing over Adien's neck and running small bites along his jaw, his hands fumbling with the buttons of Adien's pajama top. 

"God baby I need you so bad."

Adien's pulse quickened as did his breathing. He tilted his head to give AJ more access to his neck and felt the air hit his chest making him shiver in pleasure. "I want you."

Finally, getting the pajama top off of Adien he spent a long luxurious time kissing and sucking his way down Adien's smooth gorgeous chest, stopping at each nipple to lick and blow on them, then down again until he reached the band of the pants and looked up to watch Adien's face. His eyes were closed and his lips parted with his quick breaths, his cheeks flushed red with arousal.

Adien opened his eyes once AJ had stopped and frowned. "Wh..what's wrong?"

He smiled and said, "Nothing is wrong baby. You are just so beautiful." He felt Adien's hips raise and he took the hint, sliding the pajama pants down his slim legs and off lifting up and staring down at him, the briefs, the only bit of clothes he still had on his lovely body tented with his cock begging to be let out. AJ pulled the briefs down and sucked in his breath audibly. "Damn Adien. I'm going to put you in my mouth now alright?"

Adien turned his head and breathed a little shakily before slowly nodding. "O..okay."

"Baby all I want to do is make you feel good and I promise I can make you feel good with my mouth but if I do anything you don't like or don't want you tell me. I only want you to see that sex can feel good with someone you love and who loves you."

Adien took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I just...never...before."

"I know. Let me make you feel good." 

AJ leaned over him again and gave Adien's cock a gentle kiss just to the tip, then another and on the third let his tongue slip through his lips to lick the slit. Adien bit down on his lip and moaned softly. He closed his eyes again and gripped onto the blanket, relaxing and enjoying the new feeling. As long as he heard moans like that he would keep going with a hunger he'd never felt before. He took the crown of the cock into his mouth and slid his lips down the shaft then sucked back up while his tongue pressed hard against the underside. The next time down he took more while his hand went under to gently caress Adien's taut balls. Each descent took more of Adien's pretty cock until he was closing his throat around the crown and sucking back up, lavishing it with his tongue. Adien moved his hands down to AJ and gripped his shoulders, moving his hips slightly. Adien's breathing picked up speed and he arched his back in the new pleasure he felt. AJ picked up his pace and started sucking harder and a bit faster and felt Adien tensing beneath him. He wanted to make him come, wanted to drink him down and feel the body release beneath him with the first sexual experience that didn't begin and end in violence.  
Adien tensed up under AJ and parted his lips as he felt a strong feeling he barely ever felt surface. He moved his legs a little and used one of his hands to grip onto the blanket and came suddenly, his body feeling waves of things he'd never felt, so good, so wonderful then finally as it departed he fell limp.

The first explosion of Adien's come hit the roof of Adien's mouth and he groaned with the taste of it, swallowing quickly as another rope shot out. He drank down holding gently to Adien's hips as he stiffened with his orgasm, the tiny sounds coming from him rippled through AJ. Finally when Adien was finished AJ took his mouth from the softening cock and kissed his way back up until his lips met his young lover's. "I need to go get a condom; I didn't come out here ready. I'll be right back alright?"

Adien nodded faintly and closed his eyes basking in the feeling. "Okay. Hurry back." He laid back and once AJ's warm body heat left him, Adien shivered at the cold. He felt for the edge of the blanket and wrapped it over himself to warm his cold body.

Running to the bedroom on shaking legs AJ was in the midst of the most wonderful feeling and guilt at what he'd just done. He kept thinking that Adien was too young that it was too soon but making him feel good meant the world to him. He got the condom and bottle of lube then ran back to the living room to see his love wrapped up tight shivering. His heart wrenched from his chest and he dropped the lube and condom to the floor and knelt next to him. "What happened? I knew it, it's too fast right? Fuck I don't want you to hate me, I'm so sorry!"

Adien blinked and frowned at AJ before giggling a little. "What are you talking about? I loved it."

AJ was so relieved he fell down besides Adien and laughed. "I'm sorry, I guess I just want you to be happy so much I am acting like a mother hen. I saw you shivering…" He took Adien into his arms and wrapped him up tight kissing his lips then sucking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking there before whispering. "I want to make you come again and again tonight baby."

Adien moaned softly and smiled. "I was just cold after you left."

"Then let me warm you back up hm?" 

He pushed himself over Aden and took the blanket away reaching back for the dropped bottle and grabbing it before squeezing some onto his fingers. With one hand he took Adien's cock in a firm grip and slowly started to stroke it while he moved his slick finger down Adien's scrotum to just over his entrance, running the tip around the ring gently and seductively. Adien moaned and leaned up to kiss AJ deeply as cock slowly started to harden under AJ's touch. He tightened and tensed as AJ moved his other hand to his entrance but tried to hide it. AJ closed his eyes, trying hard to feel what Adien was telling him just with his body. The tension he felt from Adien was obvious but he also felt the need, the desire to go ahead. He pushed in to the ring with just the tip of his finger and stopped, waiting for Adien's body to relax some to let him in deeper. He was going to make sure his first penetration was nothing but pleasure and for that he would need to be worked. Adien breathed shakily trying to will his body to relax knowing that it wasn't his father and that it was the man he loved. He eventually relaxed and slowly let the pleasure take over.

As soon as Adien's body relaxed and his cock was fully hard in AJ's hand he started pushing in a little deeper, stopped, pushed a little more then stopped all the while watching Adien closely and feeling his body. Adien's muscles clenched around his finger but not with pain, just a silent want of more. In easy strokes AJ started to finger Adien's tight hole until Adien pushed back against his finger then he placed another finger there and pushed it in beside the first, letting them both slide inside. Adien flinched but relaxed soon after, moving his legs further apart and continued to move against AJ's hand wanting more and as soon as possible. He loosened Adien as much as he could and his cock was throbbing painfully. It was now or never. He bent back over Adien and kissed his parted lips. 

"I'm going inside of you now baby. Are you ready?" 

Adien swallowed and nodded kissing him back. "Okay I'm ready."

Closing his eyes as he spread Adien's legs and setting his cock at his entrance he let out a deep breath and started pushing in, kissing Adien deeply as he slowly inched his way inside. His young lover was tight around him, so tight and so hot and AJ knew he'd never felt anything like it. Adien's lips were trembling a bit so AJ slowed a little more taking it as easy as he could even though his body begged to push in fast.  
Adien shakes a little into the kiss but stayed relaxed against the cock not wanting to ruin the moment. He wrapped his arms shakily around AJ's neck pulling him close.

Deeper he pushed until he was nearly bottomed out and he stopped, holding Adien as tight as the man was holding him. He felt Adien making small movements to adjust to the intrusion and he whispered lovingly into his ear then kissing over his mouth and jaw waiting for some sign that Adien was stretched and ready to continue. Adien closed his eyes slowly but surely relaxing around AJ's cock. He turned his head slightly where he felt AJ's head and kissed him softly. After awhile, Adien felt comfortable enough to continue so he moved himself closer to AJ. Adien's body relaxed and once AJ felt it he pulled his cock back and pushed back in, rolling his hips gently and fucking in and out smooth and easy, still holding his lover tight and kissing him sweetly. His breathing quickened and his body worked easily to thrust, the tight friction felt so amazing he was in heaven. Adien parted his lips and deepened the kiss. He felt nothing but pleasure, finding that he slowly realized he loved the feeling compared to what he was used to. Adien moved his legs around AJ's legs pulling him closer.

"Damn you feel you good baby. So good…" 

AJ cooed into mouth as he went just a little faster, feeling Adien's throbbing cock pressed between them. The heat alone was so intense inside of his lover that was enough to have him set on the edge but the tightness along with it was nearly too much for him. Moving his hand between them he grabbed Adien's cock and gripped it tighter than before watching the delicious reaction his young lover made. Adien gasps and moaned at the feeling of AJ's hand on his cock. He arched his back and threw his head back, slowly forming all over his body and his breathing picked up and he felt closer to the edge. AJ chanced to go faster and a little deeper and when Adien responded by tightening around him and moaning in a succulent moan he quickened the pace more still, matching the rhythm with his hand. 

"Adien, baby will you come with me? Let's come together my love hm?"

Adien opened his eyes slightly and nodded shakily "Y-yes."

That breathy "yes" was all it took. AJ quickened his thrusts and soon felt his body rolling with the most intense and beautiful orgasm of his life. It lit up every cell in his body and he was overcome with bliss.  
Adien shivered slightly before his body went rigid with the orgasm, his cock shooting between their sweaty bodies.

AJ stifled his moan on Adien's chest and when the orgasm finally eased away into an easy thrumming he moved to Adien's side pulling out and pulling off the condo. He looked to make sure Adien was alright and not only saw his smile and heavy breathing but felt and saw his come over their stomachs and chests. He brought Adien to him, holding him close and kissing over his sweaty temple. "Baby, you okay?"

Adien nodded his head and laid it on AJ's chest, trying to calm his breathing. "Yes. I'm ok. Are you?"

"I'm crazy in love and feeling more wonderful than I ever have in my life. You are perfect Adien. So perfect."

Adien smiled and moved closer to AJ. "You are too. I never thought I would be this happy in my life."

AJ laughed and sat up on his elbow looking down as his baby's smiling face, moving his hair away from his lips. Kissing him, then kissing him again he said, "That's my new goal in life you know that right?"

Adien kissed AJ back. "What do you mean?"

His finger traced Adien's bottom lip as he said, "Making you happy. That's all I ever want to do."

Adien smiled and leaned against him "Well you are doing great. And this was the greatest birthday I've ever had."

Sitting up fully AJ stared down at Adien, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "What do you mean? Today? Today is your birthday?"

Adien smiled and nodded. "Yes. And it was great."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something! I still will! I will take you shopping and buy you whatever you want and then we will come home and celebrate all over again." He kissed over Adien's face, making him giggle and said, "Happy Birthday Baby."


End file.
